The Power of the Children
by Merrianna
Summary: There is always going to be some who desire to take over the world be it demon or human. But how far would someone go to take over everything. This is a struggle of all three dimension Human, Demon and even Spirit. Updated with teaser.062406
1. Prologue: The Baby Connection

Title: Prologue: The Baby Connection

Author: Merrianna and Sam

Series: The Power of the Children

Characters: Those from Yu Yu Hakusho, of course mine are Reiko and Naomi Fukuyama. Trey, Sachiyo and Leiko is Sam's.

Rating: R

Summary: There is always going to be some who desire to take over the world be it demon or human. But how far would someone go to take over everything. This is a struggle of all three dimension Human, Demon and even Spirit. With children as pons in this elaborate chest game.

Setting: The prologue is set three months after the Dark Tournament. The following chapters are set five months later. The Chapter Black is not going to show up.

Spoiler:

Category: Supernatural, Adventure, Romance

Note: This part of a story that a friend and I had role-played some. It's helped flesh out the story and characters.

Disclaimer: I have the misfortune of not being able to claim ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the character's that appear in the anime or manga. That privilege goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, ShonenJump and FUNimation.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

* * *

Prologue: The Baby Connection

Spirit World: Three months after the Dark Tournament 

Prince Koenma was finally able to see over what was left of the paper work that had piled up during his week of vacation and the months that had followed. Though he certainly didn't think watching the Dark Tournament was close to being a relaxing holiday, his father thought otherwise; not only did King Enma order his wayward son to finish the prerequisite paper pushing, but he had a new assignment that he wanted him to work on personally. This meant that he couldn't get any help from the spirit detective or those that had been a part of Team Urameshi.

"George! Where is that blue oaf now?" the pint sized ruler of the underworld complained.

"I'm right here, Lord Koenma," the blue ogre appeared at the toddler's right side.

"Aaugh... What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" With a punch to the servant's head the only son of King Enma settled back into his wingback chair.

"Ite, of course not, sir." With tear filled eyes, the over worked servant rubbed the bruise that formed on his bald spot.

"Serves you right for startling me. Now, if you're done babying that poor excuse of an injury, we have more important business to attend to." Leaping out of his seat, the young prince walked briskly out of his office towards his bedchambers.

"Lord Koenma, what's so important? Where are you going?" The ogre followed behind, barely able to keep up with his employer.

"We, Ogre, are going to the Human World. There is a case that father wants me to take care of, and the only help he's allowed me to have is _you_," Koenma didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"But, Sir, I thought you enjoyed going out among the humans?" George inquired.

"Normally I wouldn't mind, but this assignment is..." the young-looking ruler of the underworld trailed off as he changed from his normal attire to that of a toddler of earth. It was a casual style of short pants and a polo shirt with tennis shoes. With a sigh, he removed his hat. Looking into the mirror he frowned over his appearance, and with a snap of his fingers the _Jr_ that was tattooed there disappeared. The only thing that didn't change was the pacifier, which he was sucking on vigrously.

George stood staring down on his small charge; though the Prince was over 700 years old, the blue ogre remembered being newly appointed to look after the young prince. This was the first time, other than when the boy had aged himself into a 'cool teenager' that he had ever seen Lord Koenma without his hat or his princely clothes. It brought back memories of the Prince's childhood.

"What are you staring at?" the young lord narrowed his eyes. "Not a word about this to anyone; do you hear? It's hard enough to get any respect from the others, without having them knowing that the only mission my father thinks I'm going to be good at is a child-disappearance one."

Knowing the moment when a change of subject would save his head from another bruise, George spoke up, "So what is my job going to be, Sir? As you know, I don't exactly blend into the landscape."

"You, Ogre, are to become one of the henchmen of the child snatching group. This, of course, is only after I've been stolen from the surrogate family I'll be staying with," he stated as he finished packing.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." The blue demon looked miserable.

"You don't have to like it," snapped Koenma.

"But, Sir, I don't look human, and what about the paper work? Who will do that? Don't you think this is a bit dangerous for you, Sir?"

"That will be taken care of, and what's dangerous about being taken for a black market ring of child kidnappers?" The child-sized prince walked over to the balcony; with a snap of his fingers a cloud formed. He hopped on, looking back he scowled. "What are you waiting for, Ogre? Get my bag. Let's get going."

George stood stunned for a moment before gathering up his master's bag. "Don't we even have time to say goodbye?" The sound of another snap, and a larger cloud appeared under the horned demon.

"No; we don't. Get over it," Koenma grumbled. He would have liked to say goodbye too, but his father's orders were specific: don't let anyone know that you are away from the castle.

As the two clouds zoomed out of sight, King Enma harsh features were drawn in a line of concern for his only son.


	2. Chapter 1: Actions and Reactionsteaser

Disclaimer see Prologue:

Author's Notes: This is just a teaser to tell everyone out there that I've not forgotten this story. I'm still work on this and several other's. I know that I have put this in the Shizuru and Kurama pairings and those of you waiting to see them together. Just wait a little longer they and the rest of the gang will be in this.

Sorry, HieiFan666 andinuloverfreak14 for taking so long to update and thank you for reviewing.

Chapter One: Actions and Reactions

Unknown Location: 5 months after the Dark Tournament.

In front of a one way mirror, a tall black haired figure, dressed in black business suit, stood. The room was darkened just enough so that the reflective side was the only thing seen from the rooms below. The man absently took a drag off a lit cigarette, the tip burned a reddish-orange. The glow briefly highlighted the narrow handsome features that were marred with a scar on the right forehead which ran down and over the eye to stop just before his chin, before the embers faded away. The light didn't ruin the effect of the mirror, which was the point of the glass.

Cool blue eyes surveyed the activities of the room below. He estimated that there were at least fifty children, all between the ages of six months to five years of age. He could easily pick out the age groups as they had been sectioned off into three areas in the facility. The first group held the ones that weren't able to walk yet: there was about five of those. They were being taken care of by a low-level female demon that didn't have a tendency towards eating young humans. The next held the one to two year olds. Their situation was the same as the previous one, only the number of had changed. This bunch had fifteen in all they were also monitored by female demons with only slightly higher ki levels. The largest room held the largest group, that being the juveniles, which were three to five years of age. Demons of higher levels and scientists in white lab coats supervised these.

The man's gaze lingered on the last group. His sharp eyes singled out a toddler that was not huddled with the others. The small boy stirred a memory that nagged at the man, until, blowing out a puff of smoke in irritation, he buzzed for his assitant.

A tall slender woman, with long white and black hair, dressed in similarly dark attire, appeared next to the preoccupied dark-haired man. With priecing grey eyes, she also observed the activity of the facility. "You, called?"

"Yes, Miss Fukuyama. Do you see that child in the oldest group?" he inquired in a raw, silken voice.

Her keen eyes roved over the eldest grouping of children, "Do you mean the one that isn't clustered with the rest?"

"Mmm... Besides that. Notice anything else?"

Scrutinizing the toddler, the darkish haired woman let out a faint gasp, "That's impossible. No human child is that powerful." She glanced over to her boss in stunned amazement. A small smile graced his handsome features, giving his blue eyes a sparkle she had never seen before.

"That would be of course with the exception for the Spirit Detective and his companions. But then again two are demons or part demon... There is also the young one that is currently residening in isolation." The man consider the possibilities of the youngster in front of them.

It then came to him like a lightening strike. "So... the Lord of the Underworld has come to investigate."

"Sir?" His assistant inquired hesitantly, "You think that is the Spirit Detective?"

"No, Miss Fukuyama. I mean to say that Lord Koenma has come to investigate in person. In disguise of course," amusement filled the business man's voice.

"I want him to be the next to go for testing. You'll see to it that it is done. Also, I believe that a boy of that age doesn't have need of a pacifier anymore don't you? Make sure to have them test it." Lighting another cigarette, the man walked away from the one-way mirror. "I'll leave things to you. I know you'll not disappoint me."

"It will be as you requested, Sir." The young woman looked down with some sympathy for the small heir before she turned to follow her bosses instruction.

--------------------

The whimpers, sniffles, and occasional pain-filled screams echoed throughout the halls of the underground structure.

The three to five year olds thronged together with the exception of one: a little boy with gold-brown eyes who sucked absentmindedly on a blue pacifier. His rigid bearing and unnatural calmness made him of special interest to the men and women of the testing division.

Koenma didn't like how the mission had been going so far. Though it had only taken a few days with his surrogate family to be spotted and subsaquantily snatched by the kidnapping ring, adding to it that his blue assitant had no difficulty with getting into the outfit. The young prince thought of an appropriate phrase that Yusuke would use fit the situation as it stood now: they were in deep shit with no way to dig themselves out.

He was stuck with twenty-nine human children. He had seen the ogre only once since being kidnapped. That one time had been when he had been brought out to one of the many testing rooms. He had to hand it to the big goof, he hadn't given any sign that he recognized his boss.

The Prince was especially worried about the human adults as they started to test them, for all of the captive children had extremely high physic awareness. Whatever they were doing had the young ones coming back from the testing staring blankly at the walls for days before coming out of self-induce comas only to start crying, shaking or screaming for their parents days afterward... a few did all three.

"A simple kidnapping case. Ha!" the brown-haired, diminutive ruler thought scornfully. He quivered with anxiety at how well organized the group was. From the physic wards to the modern devices that blocked out all kinds of frequencies. Now more than ever did he wish that Yusuke, or any one of the Dark Tournament Team, was there instead of him.

He didn't know what his father had in mind, but he was certain that it had nothing to do with being brainwashed or becoming one of humans' toy psychsics.

When he had first arrived, he had tried to enlist the aid of the children. The problem with that was the oldest had been the first to under go the procedure. Even still, the prospect of having to use these children on any type of an escape was not a good idea. He was here to save them, not the other way around.

He just had to come up with a way to get in contact with the blue ogre. From there Koenma was sure that a plan of escape would then be more likely to happen.

Just as these thoughts came to the dimiutive ruler scientist came into the room. Their eager faces were a grostes in the joy that they dirived from the harm that they consinessly done to their fellow human beings especially to the young of their kind. It made Koenma's stomach turn.

A slender man with a clipboard pointed a spindly finger out "That's the next one."

The browned eyed prince looked syrupticouly around then realized that the man was pointing at him. With this knowledge he tried to fight off the female demons that had come forward to take him.

There had been many times when Koenma had been afraid but never was it for himself. This was a new exprience and one that he would have willing given up.

The white lab coated man smiled in amusemnt. "He'll be an interesting one. Such a fuss over a simple examination."

The remaining children whimpered and cried as the two demons carried out the struggling youngster. As they left the door closed with a ominus loud bang.


End file.
